Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-197.89.216.131-20160316101719/@comment-25824673-20160326233653
First things first... @Overlord. This is just YOUR reading into it. You're suggesting that Arnet and Morrison, and Ellie and Andre will only be together because Kazuya ALLOWS them to be BECAUSE he has the power to NTR them, to steal them away from their limiters, I think your really looking about it the wrong way. So much to the point where your allowing it to 'tank' your fanfiction. Remember, fanfiction is YOUR refuge. You can ignore the small things that you don't like. Its in effect your severed timeline in a alternative universe where something zigged instead of zagged. I for one would love to read that type. Secondly (was there a firstly? Yea, the last paragraph), I think you're really forgetting something. Kazuya ONLY wants Satella. Whether he allows Rana in on the action as a Mistress or second wife, is completely besides the point. Kazuya's power, he specified himself, he does NOT want to cause problems for others. Its like he instinctively knew that what he was about to do could cause that emotional rift to begin, and was attempting to be VERY CAREFUL to minimize the power he ultilzed. He had no interest in seperating Pandora from Limiter. Especially I suspect Ellie from Andre after what happened in Alaska. The showed a case of over and above. Likely giving himself some resolution in the meantime. As for Arnett, I really don't think he see's her that way. So its not about 'him letting her be with...' Its that he has no interest. Now, if Kazuya REALLY WANTED to be a dictating bastard, like what has been accused of Gengo, and thats so not in his character, (Unless it was maybe a REQUIREMENT to save humanity in general and those he cared about then maybe). Also keep in mind, again, while Satella and Arnett might be on good terms, I think Satella would welcome Rana in, and even Ouka before she'd welcome Arnett in... Arnett, while they are in a good place, They still have some issues to sort out over that whole punishment arc thing. Certainly not buddy buddy your my man's mistress bit. quote "They can be together only if Kazuya lets them" is a bit of an exaggeration no? I mean you're talking as if they are being mind contolled, which isn't technically true. They're emotions are being influenced, and that is an important distinction. Emotions can be controlled or outright ignored by the individual experienceing them (like how an extremely angry person can control themselves and not act on their anger). Arnett and Elizbeth can choose not to act on these new emotions. Also I sound like a broken record here but again these new emotions are temporary, as we seen when Arnett threatens to cut Kazuya's head of after the battle. /quote As I posted above @anon, the problem I think here, is perception. Most readers want to identify it as a threat to their prefered pairings. I don't personally see Kazuya doing that. Lets assume he has the POWER to make it permanent, and grow himself a massive harem. First, as above, he'd have to want it. Secondly, if he didnt want it, he'd have to be forced into it. Still, this does not mean he HAS to force it to a level to make it permanent. Thirdly, circumstances MIGHT need to be brought forth (which LDY could do if he wanted) where they would have to plan for 15-20 years down the line with a new line of 'Arcadia project' level pandora and limiters. The quickest way to do this would be reproducing either naturally or IVF with Satella, Rana, and any number of pandora. If not enough stepped foreward voluntarily, then it could be forced on them. Of course, that wouldn't go over well either... akin to rape, or abuse, and we already know how he, and Satella would respond to that idea. The real problem is how much energy he puts into energizing Pandora on teh battle field. Will he inadvertanty FORCE them to love him? To desire him? To throw themselves on him in his sleep where they accost him until they get that which they think they want? Not to mention I'm sure there are plenty of first years, who could meet that potential who have not yet been paired. And I don't mean JUST at West Genetics, I mean at every world wide campus that exists. We can also look at it from another angle..? We'd have the worlds rich and powerful trying to arrange for their (stigmatic rich?) children into a arranged harem position with him. Or at least as a surrogate parent for children by him, giving them an 'in' to the powerful Aoi family... Just a few ideas... and thoughts...